NewComer
by alwaysbeendamon
Summary: When a new-comer comes to camp percy and annabeth befriends the stranger and becomes a nemisis with the new snob. But when Annabeth is captured they must work together in order to free her. Percy/Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

Please read & review

Annabeth and I were walking out of my cabin hand in hand when I saw a boy around our age with mess black hair, round glasses, and a lightning shaped scar I could just make out under his dark bangs. Chiron was shaking was shaking his hand and pointing him towards the Hermes cabin. I was guessing he didn't know who his parent was. The Hermes cabin was where I went before finding out I was son of Poseidon one of the "Big Three". "Who do you think he is?" I asked Annabeth. "Let's go ask" she giggled walking towards him and pulling me with her. "Hi" she said to him. "I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena, and this is Percy, son of-" "Poseidon" I interrupted. "Yes" she said rolling her eyes at me. "What's your name?" "Harry" he said, "Harry Potter." "Do you know who your father or mother is?" I asked. Harry

shook his head. "I was told his name was James, but he was killed when I was only one years old, at least, that's what my mom Lily always told me. "You have a mortal mom?" I asked him. "Well actually she's-uh, yeah she's mortal." He said. Behind him I saw a boy with white-blond hair and a pale face. "What is this disgusting place?" he complained. All of a sudden, Mrs. O'Leary came bounding over to him. With her tongue hanging out, she gave him a big wet kiss. "Ew!" he screamed. "Get this filthy monster off of me!" "Hey girl" I said. She ran over to me and I scratched under her chin. "Oh great the boy said, his pale nose turned upward. "I'm going to leave while I still have my dignity," he said stalking away. "Who was that?" Annabeth asked. "Oh" said Harry. "Don't pay any attention to him. That's Mal- I mean Draco. Just stay out of his path unless you want to go through that again. Anyway, I'd better get going. I guess I'll see you later. "Later" I said. He waved before disappearing into the Hermes cabin. Annabeth and I started to walk back to the Poseidon cabin. "He was nice," she said. "Yeah" I agreed, "but he sounded kind of secretive." "Just shy probably" she said as she began to open the door. The moment she did I was pulled into a giant hug. "Tyson!" I said. "What are you doing here?" "Daddy gave me time off," he said. "Now it can be like old times. We can ride ponies, make things go BOOM, and see Annabeth. Then he turned. "Annabeth!" he exclaimed pulling her into a monster hug. "Hi Tyson" she said patting his back. "Can we go see goat boy?" he asked eagerly. "Actually" I said, "Annabeth and I had plans to-""It's okay she interrupted. "You and Tyson can go have some guy time. I'll catch up with you later Percy" she said to my disappointment. "See ya" I said before she walked out the door. "So big guy" I said. "You want to grab Grover and go to the arena?" I asked. "Is doggie still there?" he asked referring to Mrs. O'Leary. "Yep" I replied smiling. "YEAH!" he exclaimed. We then headed out the door to find Grover.

_Please Review. I have a lot more pages to put up if you guys want me too! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

After Tyson, Grover, and I left the arena, I headed down to the beach. There I saw Annabeth. Her legs were out and she was leaning on her hands. "Hey" I said walking over to her. "Hi" she said to me. She grabbed my hand and began to pull me down. "I warn you, I haven't showered yet," I said. "Whatever seaweed brain, just get down here." I grinned as I took a seat beside her. Annabeth smiled, her face stuck towards the ocean. She leaned her head on my shoulder. She brought it back up and kissed me. She placed her hand on my cheek and I caressed her hand. After what felt like centuries, we broke apart. And I have to admit, that was one of the best days ever.

* * *

I woke up with Grover tapping on my shoulder. I was in my cabin with Tyson snoring next to me. "Percy!" Grover whispered urgently. "Get dressed and get out here quick. Hurry!" I scrambled out of bed pulling a shirt over my head and tugging on pants at the same time. I stuck my feet in my shoes, and opened the door, careful not to wake Tyson. I saw Chiron, Mr. D, Grover, and a few kids from the Athena cabin. Harry was standing with the crowd. I saw the blond boy burst out of the Hermes cabin. "What is all this racket?" he complained. Everyone ignored him. "What's going on?" I asked. "It's Annabeth," he said sadly. "She's missing."

_Sorry this chapter is so short, I have more pages but I thought this would be a good cliffhanger. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

I ran. I ran like I had never run before. I pushed past Grover, and moved on. I felt like Zeus had just sent a giant storm cloud over me, or Aphrodite had just broke my heart in two. And you'd never expect whom I found there waiting for me on the beach, Aphrodite herself. Well, not in her ten feet god form, but still there. She was stunningly beautiful. "Hello Percy" she said sweetly. My eyes were wide as I stared at her. All I could manage to say was something like, "Duhhh". "What's wrong dear?" she asked. I could tell she was hiding something. "I, uh, my friend's missing" I could just make out. "Oh, I see" she said. "It wouldn't happen to be that Annabeth girl would it?" "Well actually" I started to say. Say no more dear" she replied dramatically. "I can tell your heart is broken enough already" I saw a small smile sneak across her lips. This broke me out of her trance. "You know where she is" I said sternly. "Yes dear" she said smiling. I might have an idea. She waved her hand a golden drachma appeared before me. "I do love a quest in search of a loved one. And please try not to waste that, it was my last one" she said before disappearing into the night. I raced back to my cabin with the drachma held tightly in my hand. I pulled the door open and stared at my newly built fountain. The last one I destroyed because of an Iris message that appeared when I was asleep. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow." I whispered. "Show me, Annabeth Chase, uh…wherever she is." I threw the coin in the mist that appeared before me. The mist shimmered and I couldn't believe what I saw next. Annabeth was once more holding the burden of the sky. She was shaking and her eyes were shut. I knew she couldn't last much longer, a minute at the most. But instead of Atlas standing over her, it was a man with light brown hair. He was wearing a sinister grin. "Annabeth!" I called out. She looked up in surprise. "Percy?" She mouthed. "Well, if it isn't the son of the sea god." The man said. Who are you?" I asked. "Isn't it obvious?" the man replied. He took a deep breath and blew. A strong gust of wind flew towards Annabeth and knocked her down. "No!" I screamed. But, the place didn't come tumbling down. If Annabeth wasn't holding the sky, what was she holding? If the place wouldn't collapse, why wouldn't she let go?" "You have 48 hours Percy Jackson before this girls time is up, bring me what I want, and I might spare her" he said. I saw Annabeth's bruised and dirty face lift slightly before the mist disappeared. I couldn't believe it. Annabeth's kidnapper was Nike, god of the wind. "Is Annabeth okay?" I heard a voice ask. Startled, I turned around. Tyson was sitting up in bed staring at me. And for once, I didn't know what to tell him.

_Please r&r. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

I was in the Big House with the cabin Leaders and Chiron in front of me. Harry and Draco were also present. "Okay" I said. "We all know we need a quest, Annabeth's in trouble and she needs help. The question is whose going and where to go. I'm going, and no one can deny that." I snuck a glance and Chiron and noticed he was nodding his head in approval. "So first, who wants to go?" "Actually" Chiron said getting up from his wheelchair. "That's been decided." His eyes flicked up at the end of the table. "Harry and Draco need a quest, so they will be going." Harry stood up "No darn way I'm going with him." He said thrusting his head towards Draco. "Ditto Potter" he replied. "I'd die if my life depended on you." "Really?" said Harry raising his eyebrows. They began to start arguing back and fourth. I didn't have time for this. I stood up, "Listen!" I yelled. They stopped bickering and looked up at me. "Either you both go or you don't go at all. I f you're going to argue, then stay here, if not your welcome to come, but a quest isn't a walk in the park, and if you two are going to make a big fuss about it, I'll get some one who actually wants to go. So either you work together or you don't work at all!" "Well said Percy" I heard Chiron. "So" I said, "Are you going?" "I am" said Harry. I turned to Draco. "Yes fine" spat Draco. "Okay" I said. "Meet me by the Big House tomorrow, and get some rest."

* * *

I couldn't sleep all night. I tossed and tuned afraid that if I slept I would dream about Annabeth. You see when half-bloods sleep they have visions. I was afraid to see what was in store for her. Finally, Tyson's loud, but soothing snoring lured me to sleep.

* * *

The dream started out weird. I was on top of in, Nike's house? Well, I guess you can't get windier then the tallest mountain in the world. Anyway, I WAS Nike, I was seeing things from his point of view. He was standing in front of a boulder, wait not it was a giant ball of air, and Annabeth was holding it. How can anyone hold air? And how could I see it? I tried to scream out to her, but my voice wouldn't work. And then Annabeth froze, her chest stopped heaving and she collapsed. 


	5. Chapter 5

NO! I screamed as I shot up in my bed. My pillow was soaked with sweat and my sheets had fallen to the cold cabin floor. I jumped out of bed and ran out the door still in my sweats. I ran and ran almost tripping with every other step. I couldn't think, she couldn't be gone, she just couldn't be. It hasn't been three days yet she has to be alive. Even as I told myself this, I couldn't get rid of the knot that was forming in my throat. After what felt like centuries, I finally made it to the big house door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I pounded my fist on the door and didn't realize the stinging in my hand until someone opened it. "Go back to sleep" I heard someone grunt. I looked up it was Mr.D, his face smeared into a look of pure hatred. I must have woken him up. "I need to speak to Chiron." I said panting. "Whatever it is it can wait 'till the morning." He said. I took a breath. I was losing my patience. "I need to speak to Chiron…now." "Chiron, Peter Johnson is here to see you, should I shoo him?" "Let the boy come in" I heard Chiron reply. As I walked past Dionysus I saw a fire burning in his eyes. I saw Chiron sitting near the fireplace in his wheel chair, and Harry was sitting across from him. "Hello Percy" Chiron said. "I had a dream," I said quickly. "It concerns Annabeth. And I think it means that…" I trailed off. The words were just too bad to say. Worried lines trailed lightly across Chiron's forehead as he saw my expression. Harry was staring up at me, although he hadn't known Annabeth that long I could tell that he was frightened by what I was about to say. "In my dream she…died." I could barley get out the last word. It hurt my head just to think about it. Chiron was just staring at me. He appeared as not to be here, lost in thought. "It seems Percy that you may not have had a dream of the present…but of the future."


	6. Author's Note

_Sorry that I haven't had any new chapters guys, but I'd like at least 5 more reviews to continue, and I know Nikes not god wind, it was a mistake, idk how to edit, if you do please let me know!_


	7. Chapter 7

"The future?" Relief flooded through me as my heart beat slowed. She wasn't gone…yet. The relief left me as worry replaced like fire on ice. "Wait…that means she's still going to…" I nearly choked on the word, I still couldn't spit it out. "No," replied Chiron, "It does not." I searched the centaur's face for any sign of lies. I saw nothing but the shadow on his upper lip, he was stressed. "So, she'll be fine?" I asked doubtfully knowing his answer would destroy my last hope. "I will not lie to you Percy, some half-bloods; the more powerful ones have dreams of the future. The more powerful you are, the better chance there is for that dream to come true." I didn't waste any time. I threw open the door to the big house and ran out faster then I had ran in. I raced past the cabins the cold not even facing me, like an invisible shield. I ran from the grass to the dirt past the climbing wall I could just make out to my cabin. I grabbed my backpack, put in some Ambrosia, some golden drachmas that had recently appeared at the bottom of my fountain and grabbed the mortal money out of my Christmas card from mom. I quickly changed and packed an extra pair of clothes before I slung the backpack over my shoulder. "All ready!" I heard a voice say behind me. I almost forgot about Tyson, "Listen Tyson, this is going to be dangerous, I think it's best if you stay-" "Nooooo!" he cried. "Have to save Annabeth!" I quietly turned around without looking in those blue Cyclopes eyes and puppy dog face and walked out the cabin door.

"Wait up!" cried Harry as I was just about to walk out of the boundary of camp. I turned around and saw Draco trotting behind him. "Okay," I said, "Let's go."


End file.
